Prince's of Tennis
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: MaleXMale Ryoma Echizen and his twin boys are moving back to Japan due to a messy divorce from his wife and the boys are the new Prince's of Tennis
1. Chapter 1

Prince's of Tennis

Prince of Tennis does not belong to me and it never will any way here is the first chapter of my new story I don't know if I will be carrying this on but I can hopefully try I hope you enjoy.

Warning this will be M rated and yaoi Pairings with be as follows Ah Un pair, Perfect pair, Golden pair InuixKaidoh and more to come later on hope fully

This is not Beta'd

Enjoy

Chapter One

Double Edged Samurai's

Chapter One

Double Edged Samurai's

A young boy of about 13 walked with another bunch of kids round the same age "hey did you hear that the Echizen twins are coming to this school" one of the kids said "no really where did you hear that from" another one asked.

"The sports section apparently due to Ryoma Echizen's divorce from his wife his moving back here" "really I wonder if his kids are any good at tennis like he was" "only one way to find out get your dad to get them into the tennis team Kato".

The kid smiled "I will have to ask "oh come on Momoshiro Kato I am sure you can" Momoshiro Kato smiled "well if I must then I must".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

"Okay gather round regulars" the coach of Seigaku called out he was a tall man with spiked up hair "hai" the members of the tennis club all stopped what they were doing "okay it's the beginning of the set and time for the regulars to be decided" he said "Coach Momoshiro" one of the guys that was with Kato asked.

Momoshiro Takeshi looked over at the young boy "yes" "is it true that the sons of Echizen Ryoma are coming here" Momo looked at him "I don't know" he said and turned to the others "now please behind me on the board are the line up for the next couple of days see who you will be with".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Kato swung the racket "Kato" Momo walked up "yes coach" Momo smiled "no need to call me coach when were alone" Kato smiled "yes dad" he said "what was your friend talking about?" he asked.

"Well we were talking before school and someone said they read it in the sports paper" he said Momo nodded "Ok" "you were friends with him wasn't you dad" he asked "who?" "Ryoma Echizen" Momo smiled.

"Best friends".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

"Just stick your stuff in the washing Katsuya" a male voice called "sure" the black haired kid that was with Kato before took his jacket of "hey dad guess what I heard today from the chatter mouth Horio Jaden" "what?" "that Ryoma's Echizen's sons are joining Seigaku".

A tall black haired man with a bandana walked out of the room wiping his hand on a towel "where did you hear this again?" he asked Katsuya who was the spitting image of the man only younger looked at him.

"Horio Jaden said it was in the paper" the man known as Kaoru Kaidoh nodded "ok" he turned and walked back into the room he just came out of.

Katsuya watched him with a raised eyebrow.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

"I'm home" Kato called and walked into the house Momo walked out of the kitchen "I've made burgers" "yum" they walked back into the room and sat at the kitchen table "so dad".

Momo looked at him "Yeah" he bit into one of the many burgers on his plate "you once told me that you and Ryoma Echizen were friends right" Momo nodded "I certainly did yes".

"We used to be both on the Seigaku tennis team as regulars we won the Kanto tournament and then the nationals what I am hoping you lot will" he told him.

Kato nodded "so you think he will come and see you" he asked him "no idea" "it would be well good. I mean I will be able to meet the pro Ryoma Echizen" Momo smiled.

"You never know" he bit into the burger again.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

The bus came to a stopped just outside of Seigaku school three people stepped off two were twins one with a hat on his head and the other with out and the final person was an older version of them.

"We have to go to the principals" one of the twins said the one with no hat on the elder of the three nodded and they walked into the school.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

"Swing 1, 2, 3," an older boy told all the younger class mates "1, 2, 3, pick up the pace Kuwamura" he said.

Momo stood with his arms folded watched the captain of the tennis team stood next to him "this is you and only you that can decide" he looked at the boy.

The captain nodded.

"Mada mada dane" Momo's eyes widened and looked up Ryoma Echizen the eldest from earlier stood with the twins "Echizen" Momo said "it's been a long time Momo-sempai" Ryoma said.

Momo grinned "it has hasn't it" he said "and there is no need for the Momo-sempai any more we are not at school" Momo smiled.

"Alright Momo" he said they stared at each other "um dad" the twin with the hat said "right could I have two application forms" Momo nodded.

"Kato" Momo called Kato walked up "hey dad, I mean coach" he smiled "could you take the Echizen twins for an application form please" he asked "sure this way guys" they all left "so twins huh! I heard" Momo said to him.

Ryoma nodded "twin boys 12 years old and tennis prodigies" he said "I would have no doubt" said Momo "they are your kids" "and Sakuno's and you know how crap she was" Momo laughed.

"Hey Katsuya" Yuu Kuwamura walked up to Katsuya Kaidoh "Yeah" "I haven't seen coach laugh like that before" he said "no your right neither have I" he said and they watched.

"Well you might as well stay the regulars are going to be picked" Ryoma nodded "let's see what the generation are like these days".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

A couple of days later all the members stood in front of Momo, Ryoma and the captain of the team "okay well here is a list after much consideration the regulars that will be leading us the Kanto tournament".

Katsuya crossed his fingers with the rest of the boys on the team.

"The new captain is" there was silence "Momoshiro Kato" "yeees" Kato cheered and gave Katsuya a high five "just come up here for your regular uniforms" said the now ex captain Kato walked up and Momo handed him the packet with the clothes.

"Vice Captain is, Kaidoh Katsuya" Katsuya walked up silently and took it and then joined Momoshiro they gave each other another high five.

Ryoma leaned "your and Kaidoh's kid actually are friends" Momo smiled at him "crazy right" he smiled.

"Zero Arai" a tall blonde walked up and joined the rest "after much consideration as they have only just joined but they beat all embers that were with them Satoshi and Takuya Echizen" they walked "really?" hat head asked "yes

"Just one question" Kato asked and rubbed the back of his head "ok" hat head asked "which ones which?" everyone laughed "Mada" hat tipped it "I am Satoshi" and the other smiled "Takuya" "I am so glad that's cleared up" Katsuya shook his head.

"Okay now the other regulars Mori Yama, Keichi Shi" they joined the others.

"Kuwamura Yuu" the brown haired one walked up and took his uniform big smile on his face "and Tezuka Takumi" a brown haired one walked up he had glasses on.

"These are the new regulars, and good luck in the Kanto tournament".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

The door opened and Yuu walked in he walked into the kitchen his mum was at the sink she turned her head "your….Yuu" she hugged him "your holding to tight" moaned Yuu "sorry, go get your father he wont be able to hide his excitement your in the regulars" she sighed "who's in the regulars".

Kuwamura Takashi walked in the room he had his chef whites on "dad I made it into the regulars" grinned Yuu.

"I am so proud of you" he hugged him and then let go "I knew you could do it following in your fathers footsteps, but I admit you are so much better than I ever was".

Yuu smiled "and we are going to win Kanto, hey where's Toshiko?" he left Takashi smiled "I know that smile" he sighed and kissed his wife "I am so proud so" he said "have you phoned your father?" "I must do that now".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

"Takumi how did today go?" an older Fuji Syuusuke walked down the stairs "I am a regular" he said Fuji smiled "I knew you could and you had doubts" he shook his head "tell your father he's in the study" he said "ok" Takumi left Fuji still had the smile on his face.

Takumi knocked on the door "come in" said a stern voice he opened the door an older version of Tezuka Kunimitsu sat at the computer "how did it go?" he asked "I made it as a regular" said Takumi.

Tezuka nodded "not captain" he asked "no that went to Kato Momoshiro" Tezuka nodded "okay then you may leave" Takumi turned and walked to the door "and I am proud of you" Takumi smiled "arigato" he left.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

"Inui" Kaidoh said Inui Sadaharu looked up from the paper he was grading "Katsuya should be here soon and we will find out if he made it as a regular" he said to him.

"I have no doubt I collected his and the rest of the teams data" Kaidoh gave him a blank look the sound of the front door "he's here" Kaidoh sat down the door opened Katsuya walked in they both looked at him "what?" He asked.

"Well" Inui asked Katsuya grinned "I am officially the regular and vice captain to Kato Momoshiro" Kaidoh nodded "well done Katsuya".

Katsuya looked at Inui "ah hum" he said "Inui" Kaidoh said Inui looked at Katsuya and smiled "well done son I am proud of you".

Katsuya smiled.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Momo pulled up to the side of the road "I'll see you at school tomorrow and get ready for our weekend ok" Kato looked "I really don't want to go home dad" he said "everything will be fine".

Kato sighed "I wish I lived with you and not mum and Kamio" he said Momo placed his arm round his son's shoulders "me to but this is the way the divorce went" Kato hugged him "bye dad" he got out and went into the house.

Momo sighed "I need a drink".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Momo placed the keys on the table near the door he looked at the boxes in the hall "I still have to unpack" he rubbed the back of his head there buzzer went off he sighed "who could that be at this time?" he walked and picked up the receiver "hello" it was a bit static "its Ryoma I bought take out" came his voice.

Momo pressed the button "come up and I am going to have to find out how you knew where I lived" he walked and opened the door and walked into the kitchen a rather small kitchen he opened the fridge door and took out to beers and left the room.

Momo sat on the sofa he took a gulp of the alcoholic liquid the door shut and Ryoma walked in he held a bag "hey" Momo looked at him "hey what did you bring?" "burgers and fried chicken it still your fav right?" he walked and sat opposite him "Yeah, here" Ryoma took the beer from him.

Ryoma bit into the burger he sighed "so back in Japan huh?" Momo said "Yeah back here" "are you here for good this time?" he asked him.

"As far as I knew Yeah the kids will be settled into school soon" he said and took a bit out of the burger that was in his other hand.

"So let me ask you this" Momo said "are the tabloid right about the breakup of your marriage?" "Which tabloid there a million reasons why we are getting divorced".

Mom shrugged "name one and maybe then I'll tell you" he told him "what about that you saw a prostitute?" he said to him Ryoma snorted "well that's complete crap I have only ever had sex with two people" Momo nodded.

"I know that is truth Sakuno and me" Momo's trailed off and he looked away Ryoma drunk "so what other tabloid?" he asked "you had a love child with another tennis star, you found her in bed with another woman or you found her in bed with another man and I think there was one where you were caught with a man and a woman".

Ryoma nodded "none of those are true" he told him they both nodded.

"The one I think really got me was the one where you and Kevin Smith were caught in a gay bar with a transsexual" Momo laughed "now that is defiantly wrong" he said.

"Oh please say that was made up" Ryoma drunk the last swallow of beer from the bottle "do you want another one?" Momo indicated the empty bottle in the tennis stars hand "Yeah go on then" he said and Momo left.

The Phone rung "do you want me to get that?" asked Ryoma "go on then" he called Ryoma leaned over "hello Momoshiro's place" he moved the phone from his as a loud voice came from the phone "Momo it's the phone for you" he called and held it out Momo walked in he handed him the bottle "for you" he took it "who?".

Momo put the phone to his ear "hello…An…what do you mean I never said anything to Kato….I am not trying to turn our son against you…..no you seem to be doing that your self if your going to shout I will not talk to you like this do you hear…..a guy that guy has a name and its Ryoma Echizen" he hung up.

Said guy looked at him "is everything ok?" he asked him Momo looked at him "I need more than 2 beers that's for sure".

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Prince's of Tennis

Tennis no Oji-sama's

Prince of Tennis does not belong to me and it never will any way here is the first chapter of my new story I don't know if I will be carrying this on but I can hopefully try I hope you enjoy.

Warning this will be M rated and yaoi Pairings with be as follows Ah Un pair, Perfect pair, Golden pair InuixKaidoh and more to come later on hope fully

This is not Beta'd

Enjoy

Chapter Two

Rival School

Momo snored he was asleep on the sofa and he was on his stomach he had one arm over the edge of the sofa the phone started ringing "hmmm" he moaned and opened one eyes he sat up on the sofa and then stretched.

"Moshi moshi" he said into the receiver of the phone "Kato" he yawned "what do you mean its only 6 am" he said and yawned again "what?" he got up and ran into the kitchen and looked at the clock.

"Crap ok um I'll be there" he hung up "crap".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Kato stood with his arms folded he was outside the house he sighed the front door of the house and An Tachibana walked out "has he turned up yet" she asked Kato shook his head but didn't turn around to look at her.

"Kato I have told you time and time again your dad is no good he doesn't care about you and he never will" she said Kato clenched his fists.

A car pulled up and Momo got out "sorry I am late son I overslept you know what I'm like" Kato grinned "no worries dad" An narrowed her eyes at Momo "morning An" he got back in the car.

Kato got in and shut the door Momo drove of An sighed.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Momo parked the car "hm, oh I have something for you I got it last night" he said and opened the back and took out a piece of paper and Kato took it.

Kato's eyes widened "dad this is Ryoma Echizen's autograph" he said "I know we had a few drinks last night I think that's the reason I overslept but I got it for you" Kato hugged Momo.

"I love you dad" Momo smiled and closed his eyes "I love you to" he said.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Ryoma ate some cereal Satoshi and Takuya sat at the breakfast table "so what time will I be picked you up today" Ryoma asked "the usual time" said Takuya "okay then…hey dad" said Satoshi Ryoma looked at him "yeah".

"Where did you go last night" he asked "yeah and you were gone a while" "oh to see one of my old friends" Ryoma told them "really any one we know" "just Momo-Sempai" he smiled.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Momo walked into the tennis courts at the crowded members "okay regulars line up here" he called they all walked to the position he asked "Okay, we have to start training for the up coming tournament".

The regulars nodded "okay I will give you your practice pairs" Momo looked at a sheet of paper.

"Yuu and Zero, Mori and Takumi, Satoshi and Katsuya and Keichi and Takuya" said Momo they went to the separate courts.

Kato was testing the strings on his racket Momo looked at him "you will play who ever the winner is" Kato nodded and smiled.

Katsuya threw the ball in the air and hit it Satoshi hit it back and so they leapt going back and fourth until Satoshi scored "1 game to love" Katsuya narrowed his eyes he threw the ball up and hit it again.

Takumi sent the ball back at a faster rate, Mori slid on the ground "fuck" he sighed and got "game to Takumi 6-4" Mori stood up and dusted himself of he walked to the net and they shook hands "another good game as usual" he smiled Takumi nodded and went "no emotion" he sighed.

After a couple of practice matches later it got to the last four.

Katsuya, Kato and the Echizen twins.

"Okay Satoshi and Kato and Takuya with Katsuya" said Momo.

Katsuya and Satoshi

Katsuya hit the ball and it sped past Satoshi "2-0" the voice said Katsuya smiled and then leaned forward ready for the tennis ball heading his way Satoshi threw the ball Kasuya smiled.

"That stance" said Yuu "Snake shot" said Mori.

Katsuya hit the ball "3 game to 0" the voice said Katsuya ran his fingers threw his hair.

"That's a Kaidoh for you" said Momo and he shook his head.

Kato threw the ball into the hair and hit it Takuya ran for the ball and send it back to him and it went like that for a while until "2 games all" said the referee.

"Yes" Kato smiled Takuya stood up straight and tested the string on his racket he then leaned forward and bounced the ball he threw it up and hit it towards Kato.

"Ahhh" he jumped up and smashed it to the other side of the net "don" he grinned and landed on his feet holding his two fingers up in a piece sign.

Takuya breathed and sighed he stretched his neck "Echizen to serve".

"No I lost" Satoshi was on his knees Takuya walked up to the net "you have to remember both my parents are tennis players Kaoru Kaidoh and Inui Sadaharu" he said Satoshi stood up "I suppose I am Mada mada dane" he said Katsuya nodded and they shook hands.

Kato volleyed the ball back to Takuya.

"How's it going?" Katsuya and Satoshi walked up to the other regulars and Momo "5 all" said Keichi "oh" "what about you?" asked Zero "I won" "was there ever any doubt vice captain Katsuya Kaidoh".

"Drive B" Takuya hit the ball and then stood up "game to Momoshiro" Kato stared wide eyes at the Echizen twin "I lost" he said he walked up to the net Kato held his arm out "better luck next time right" Takuya looked at him and smiled "yeah" they shook hands.

Momo smiled "okay that's enough for today you can all change and go" he said and watched them depart he walked "well how was today?" Kato looked at him Momo smiled and nodded "it was a great practice for the upcoming Katou tournament that will come up in the next couple of months".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

"Is this our stop" 9 kids got off the bus outside of Seigaku "yeah this is the place coach said" the one in front mentioned "well lets see what our competition for the tournament is like" "you've heard how good Seigaku has been" another one said "yeah well were better".

They all walked into the school "ok so where are the tennis courts?" one of the kids with black hair held a note book "I do believe they are in that direction" he said and pointed.

"Well then let's go see Seigaku" they left and headed for the courts.

"Burning" Yuu shouted and swung the racket above his head "who gave Kuwamura the racket?" asked Kato "I thought it would be ok he is part of the team right?" Takuya asked as he and his brother held the own rackets.

"I thought your dad would of at least given you info on all his old team mates right" asked Mori "yeah well he did but" "then you obviously know what Yuu's dad used to be like when he held a racket it is the exact same thing with him the genes carried on" he said.

"Burning mode" Kato smiled.

Takuya blinked "so that's burning mode huh?" he said and blinked again at the scene of Yuu running around hitting all the balls as one of the non regulars hit them in his direction.

Satoshi shook his head "mada mada dane" he said and tipped his hat forward Katsuya put his arm round his shoulders "lighten up Echizen" he said.

The group of boys walked up to the fence and watched them "so that's them huh?" the one of the book nodded at him "yeah" another one of them nodded "they all don't look all that I am afraid they look like a normal team" "well remember the data I have collected of all the schools" the one of the book said.

"Okay Mizuki then go on then" the one said he had a bandana on round his bare arm.

"Ok and call me Genki remember were are all friends here" Genki smiled a creepy Hajime Mizuki smile "can I ask something first?" another said he was right at the back and stepped up to them as the other watched the regulars of Seigaku play.

Genki nodded "aren't you related to one of them?" "kind of but not by blood you see my dad Hajime Mizuki is married to Yuuta Fuji my step dad and Yuuta Fuji is the brother of Syuusuke Fuji who is married to Kunimitsu Tezuka who has a son by the name of Takumi Tezuka who is that one" he pointed.

Genki pointed to a tall brown haired guy in a regular uniform "ah ok that explanation didn't sound weird" he smiled "so your non related cousins" he said "yeah I guess" he smiled.

"Ok".

Kato walked forward "that was great Yuu" Yuu turned round and handed Kato the racket he smiled "thanks you for letting me play" he said "take a break you deserve it" he said Yuu nodded and went "next up is Takumi" Kato said.

Takumi stepped onto the court and so did a non regular "ok match set go" said the referee.

Kato walked back up to Momo and Takuya "there are eyes on us" said Momo "yeah I noticed" he said and smiled "what are we going to do?" he asked.

Satoshi started bounching a ball on the side of his racket "I have the perfect idea can I go next?" he asked Kato.

Kato looked at him and nodded "sure" he smiled Satoshi nodded.

"Game set and match the winner is Tezuka" Takumi walked off "oh" the non regular got up and went he sighed and another one went on Satoshi walked onto the other side of the court so he was facing there guests.

"Echizen to serve".

"Did that guy say Echizen?" Genki nodded "yeah I do believe that is Daigo" he said and twirled a lock of hair round his finger.

"Ah" Satoshi hit the ball it veered of cource and headed for the team at the two "watch out Mizuki" one of them said "ah" he looked his eyes wide the ball was spinning on the fence "um" he swallowed and let go of his hair.

"Sorry about that" Satoshi waved.

Takumi looked up "what's he doing here?" he said and sighed "you know him" Mori asked him "unfortunatly I do know him, let me handle this" he said and went "ok" Mori said.

Takumi walked up "what are you going here Mizuki?" he asked "well hello to you to cousin" he said Takumi took the ball "if you and your team are here to get data then I suggest you leave" he said.

"I thought I would see what we are up against" he said "hey Takumi" Kato called "lets go" he said "leave Mizuki now "he turned and went "bye then cousin and its Genki not Mizuki".

"Did he say Mizuki" Momo blinked.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

"I'm home" Takumi walked into the house and set his bag down on the floor at the bottom of the stairs "kitchen" Fuji called.

Takumi walked in and stopped Hajime Mizuki and his uncle Fuji Yuuta sat in the kitchen "long time no see Takumi" Yuuta smiled "hi uncle "he said and walked to opened the fridge door.

"How was practice today?" he asked him "yeah it was okay we had a about 9 visitors from Presario today" Mizuki looked up "and when you say that you mean?" he asked "Genki and his tennis team turned up and coach was not happy" .

Fuji smiled "Momo will be fine with it I am sure they were just seeing who there up against in the tounement" "you mean by that is" he asked.

"Presario are going in for the Kantou tournament" said Yuuta.

Takumi sneered "I wonder what the loser was there for" he left the room "Takumi you get back here and apologize" he called "no a chance pops" he said from up stairs.

Fuji sighed still with his smile "don't mind him teenager for you right" Yuuta smiled Mizuki looked at the door way "so hows work Mizuki-san?" Fuji asked.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Momo opened the door Ryoma stood on the door step "hey" he let him in "how's it going?" he asked and shut the door and then put house slippers on his feet and followed Momo to the kitchen "ok I guess".

They sat down "I bought you this" he held out a bottle "thanks you".

"I made Tariyaki" he said and smiled "thank you" they settled down to eat "so now you have nearly caught up with me what about the others?" Momo asked him Ryoma shrugged "no idea" "maybe I could arrange every one to come to Taka-san's restaurant and tell them its about there kids" "but not all of them have kids" Momo shrugged "I am sure Eiji-sempai and Oishi-sempai will come if I just ask".

"Well you could ask all of them with out the pretence of the kids" he told him.

Momo rolled his eyes "well sorry I thought it was a good idea at the time chibi" he said "hey I think I am old enough not to be called Chibi Any more" Momo shrugged.

"I am sure that Eiji wont see it that way" he snickered Ryoma sighed and shook his head "any way we had visitors at the school today" Ryoma nodded and ate "really let me guess a rival school….Takuya informed me on what Satoshi did so I think I know" he said and smiled once again.

"As soon as I done it I knew that was the sort of thing you would do is well, heck you used to do all that thing any way, and I was thinking of having a trip for the guys to bond you know like what happened to us" he said to him.

"You could that sounds like a good idea to me" he said "well then I will hey you wanna come maybe we could have a match between us and show them how its done" he said to them.

"We could".

Later that evening when they finished eating "I have an idea" Momo said "really well?" he asked "well how about we make it so that the older regular's come to and then we can all show how it works to the kids what do you think?" Momo asked.

Ryoma shrugged "we could but don't they have jobs" he asked "I can sort it out".

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Prince's of Tennis

Prince of Tennis does not belong to me and it never will any way here is the first chapter of my new story I don't know if I will be carrying this on but I can hopefully try I hope you enjoy.

Warning this will be M rated and yaoi Pairings with be as follows Ah Un pair, Perfect pair, Golden pair InuixKaidoh and more to come later on hope fully

This is not Beta'd

Enjoy

Chapter Three

Up the mountain

Kato slung the tennis bag over his shoulder "guys see you tomorrow bright and early" he said and walked to the door of the changing rooms "yeah see you later buchou" said Mori and waved his hand at him Kato left "so are you looking forward to this weekend" Mori looked at Takumi.

"Not really" he zipped up his bag and left Mori sighed and shook his head "I don't know why you bother talking to him he doesn't want to make friends with any of us" said Zero and he took his regular t-shirt of "I should at least try" he said,

"I wouldn't" Keichi said "right Yuu" Yuu looked up "yeah" he smiled "see you guys later" Yuu left "bye".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Momo yawned and got out the car Kato followed from the other side "come on dad I am sure she won't tear your throat out" he said "yeah this is your mother we are talking about remember" he said to him.

Kato smiled "come on it's for the team remember at least try ok" "you're coming if she likes it not any way" he said and smiled at his son "yeah I know come on lets go" they went and walked to the house Kato opened the door and they both walked in.

"I am home" he called "your later than usual kid" Kamio walked out "oh hey Momoshiro "He said Momo smiled "how is it going Kamio?" he said "as can be I suppose" Kamio shrugged.

An walked out "what are you doing here?" she directed the question at Momo "dad has come here to tell you something about this weekend" Kato said "this isn't his weekend if that's what he wants" Kato shook his head.

"I am taking the team to the mountains for a bonding thing so Kato needs to come because he is the captain of Seigaku" Momo told her "really and when was this decided?" she asked and folded her arms.

"When Takeshi Momoshiro the father of Kato Momoshiro decided that's when" he looked at Kato "see you tomorrow you know the time make sure you have everything ok" Kato smiled and nodded "bye dad".

Momo left.

"I am going to pack and then take a shower mum" he went.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Momo put the keys down and sighed he walked into the kitchen "how did things turn out like this" he sighed and shook his head.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Yuu walked into the house Taka walked out of the kitchen "welcome home "he said "hey dad" he followed him into the kitchen "how was it today then?" he asked him "yeah fine I guess are you coming tomorrow?" he asked him.

"I am sure I can get someone to watch the sushi bar for a while" Taka smiled "cool" he smiled.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Takumi walked and sat down at the kitchen table Fuji walked over and placed the plate down "so looking forward for tomorrow" he asked him Takumi then shrugged "oh ok" Fuji smiled.

Tezuka picked up his chop sticks and broke them "I hope you are ready and packed and I have told you before do not ignore your father like that when he asks you something" Tezuka ate.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Kaidoh sat and looked at Inui "are you going to come away from those papers or what?" he asked him Inui looked up at him "yes but our lovely son is not here yet" he said and wrote on the paper, Kaidoh shook his head.

"So tomorrow everyone will be together for the first time in a couple of years" Kaidoh said "I guess so" Inui placed the pen down on the table and smiled at Kaidoh.

"And were see Echizen's kids that Kat has been talking about for the last week or so" Inui said.

That said the front door opened and shut Katsuya walked into the room "I'm home" he smiled and walked he sat down "here you go" Kaidoh put the plate down "arigatou" he said and started eating.

"Will you both make it tomorrow?" Katsuya asked them and looked between them Kaidoh nodded with a tilt of the head at him.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

The coach pulled up to the kerb Momo looked at his watched he stood with all the regulars apart from the Echizen's and Katsuya "no one is here yeah" he said and sighed.

Kato looked at him "they will be here" he said "are you sure because I am not" he said a car pulled up with three people were in the car they all got out Katsuya smiled "we have arrived" he said.

Momo smiled "ah mamushi" he said Kaidoh hissed at him and shoved both hands into his pockets "dad the bags" Katsuya said Kaidoh walked up and helped.

"Inui-sempai" said Momo "hello Momo" he said.

The other regulars looked at Katsuya and his parents.

Kaidoh walked up "so no one else has arrived" he said and looked at his ex-rival and fellow father Momo shook his head "nor is Echizen and he helped me with all this" Kaidoh looked at him with something in his eyes "I heard he was back".

Momo looked at him and then smiled "its okay I guess" he said and smiled a car pulled up and Taka go tout "dad you found someone" Yuu walked up and helped him with luggage "yeah I told you I would make it didn't I" he smiled and they pilled everything into the coach.

Taka and Yuu walked back up "long time no see guys" he smiled Inui pushed up his glasses "your right it has hasn't it" he said and smiled "how are things with the shop?" Momo asked "yeah okay business is good and I have my son here to help" he put his arm round Yuu's shoulders "yeah I am so glad my brother will take over though".

Momo smiled and looked two more cars pulled up the door opened "where's Ochibi then?" Kikamaru Eiji got out of the first car and Oishi Shuichiro got out the other door.

"No not yet Kikamaru" Inui smiled "hey Momo" Eiji glomped him "hey sempai long time" he said "it didn't have to be to know that" Oishi pried Eiji off "I see you haven't changed Kikamaru" Tezuka and Fuji walked "Fujiko" Kikamaru went to glomp him.

They hugged "how's the pet shop going?" he asked him "the animals are as cute as ever".

"So all we are waiting for is Ecizen right" said Tezuka, Momo nodded and smiled "yeah soon" he looked at the road there was no cars in sighed.

The coach drive got off "are we ready to go?" he asked "we will be we are waiting for three more" the driver nodded "Okay Mr Momoshiro" "and I told you its Momo" said Momo "gomen".

A car pulled up and they all looked Ryoma and the twins got out of the car "you made it "said Momo.

"Here I am like I said I was it's been a long time Sempai's" he said and tipped his hat "it has hasn't it Echizen" Fuji smiled

"ochibi" Eiji glomped him like he did Momo.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

Yuu looked out the window he was sat with the others and the adults were all together "so what do you think this week end is going to turn out like then?" asked Mori Yuu shrugged "anything can happen".

Kato held out a bag he was sat next to Takuya "hey want some" he held it out he looked at him and took some "thank you" he smiled and ate "any time".

Satoshi stared out of the window he didn't have a cap on his head this time his hair ruffled in the little breeze coming from the open window Katsuya looked at him "so Echizen" Satoshi looked at him "I can call you Echizen right "he asked.

"That's my name isn't it?" he said "yeah well Kato calls Takuya, Takuya" Echizen shrugged "maybe they just are better friends than we are" Katsuya stared at him "okay".

Kaidoh had his head resting on Inui's shoulder he was fast asleep "does he do that often?" Eiji asked and leaned forward he was in the seat in front "yeah" Inui smiled fondly at his husband.

Kaidoh sat up and yawned.

"Your awake" said awake person nodded and yawned again he gave a little stretched "hey dad" Katsuya walked up to there seats "shouldn't you be sitting down" Kaidoh said to him "I was but I am standing up talking to you" he said and smiled at him.

Kaidoh shook his head "what do you want?" Inui asked Eiji watched with a faraway look in his eyes "dad can I sit with you Echizen's boring" he said.

"You get used to him Kats" said Kaidoh, Katsuya pouted which was weird seeing it on the exact same face as Kaidoh.

"Maybe I don't want to get used to him he thinks his better than everyone else and I hate people like him" he said "every one kind of does but Echizen's have always been a little like that".

"Pure torture" he shook his head and walked off back to his seat and sat down Kaidoh sighed.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -

"We have arrived everyone get off the bus and I will assign your rooms and who you will be with for the remainder of our time here" Momo said and stood with Kato and Katsuya everyone else formed a line well except the adults.

Momo looked at the piece of paper "Takumi and Yuu" he said "you will be in room 45" he read of the paper again Yuu sighed "good luck dude" Mori patted his back "hm I'll see you guys later" they both left and went into their room.

"Katsuya and Satoshi" Katsuya huffed "oh man" he picked up his bags "thanks a lot coach" Momo smiled and shook his head "room number 46" both boys picked up there bags and went into the building "Mori you will be sharing with Jaden ok" Mori nodded "ok coach" "49" he said they went.

"Zero and Keichi room 50 and lastly Kato and Takuya" he said and smiled.,

"Okay dad, I mean coach" "room 51 boys" Takuya nodded and they went "is that it?" Ryoma asked Momo nodded and looked at him "and I am sure the rest of you apart from Taka-san can take any room and Taka your are in 101" Takashi nodded and picked up his stuff and left.

Oishi placed the suitcase down on the bed "hmmmm I need a nice long sleep I still feel so much jet lag" Eiji was looking out of the window "Kikamaru" he said and walked up behind him "everything ok?" he asked and hugged him Eiji opened his eyes "yeah fine" he said and smiled.

"If your sure I hate it when you're happy" he said to him "yeah I hate that two" he said and turned round to look at him "hey are you are you sure you can handle spending time with a bunch of kids?" Oishi asked.

Eiji nodded "I will be fine don't worry" he grinned.

Momo yawned and sat on the bed "I am so glad we are back" he said and smiled "yeah so am I actually I am so tired and on coach full of kids" Momo smiled "remember we used be exactly the same I am sure coach Ryu felt the same".

Ryoma nodded and started unpacking "so what are the first activities" he asked him Momo sighed "I want a shower first shall I go or do you want to go first" he asked Ryoma shook his head "no you go first" he smiled "ok" Momo picked up the bits and piece's and left for another room.

Katsuya looked round the room "it's a decent size" he said and placed his suitcase dpown "you don't mind if I go here do you I like to be near the window" he said to Satoshi and turned to him.

"No its fine "he said and unzipped the bag "I wonder what training we are going to have then" he said "no idea" Satoshi said and took out his cap and placed it on his head "do you do nothing but wear hats".

Satoshi shrugged "I feel comfortable with them on" he smiled.

"Okay" he shook his head 'god I would rather share a room with Yuu than this guy'.

Kato smiled and opened the window and smelt "smell that sea air" he said and turned round "I hate the sea" Takuya stated "really and why is that?" he shook his head "just do I don't have a reason why I would or wouldn't" he said to him.

"Okay man so are you ready to go down for dinner "he asked "yeah sure in a mo" he said.

The cook placed the plates down and so did the other members of the kitchen "hmmm stew" said Fuji with a smile on his face he sat with Tezuka and Takumi "has this place got wasabi (horseradish)" Fuji asked, Eiji scrunched his nose up "you still have that stuff Fujiko" he asked him and looked in his bowl "oh yes and Takumi likes it to don't you Takumi? "he asked him.

"I guess" he answered "see" Fuji smiled and took the bottle of wasabi from the waitress and poured it into his bowl of stew.

"Okay Fujiko" he said and turned back to his food and took a huge swallow of it Oishi sighed and shook his head.

"Can you please pass me to salt?" Yuu asked Mori handed it over "so sharing a room with mr personality over there "he asked and snickered "yeah I guess and any way his not that bad" he said to him.

"Oh really talked about anything yet" he ate a dumpling "well ok not yet but we have the next couple of days to get to talk to each other" Mori smiled.

Momo sighed and ate "everything ok?" Kato sat down with Takuya and Katsuya "yeah son it is so all of you better be ready for tomorrow we have a bright and early start sop".

"Woopie" said Zero and ate.

Ryoma looked around the room at every one with a small smile on his face his eyes settled on Momo 'I'm back'.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Princes of Tennis

Prince of Tennis does not belong to me and it never will any way here is the first chapter of my new story I don't know if I will be carrying this on but I can hopefully try I hope you enjoy.

Warning this will be M rated and yaoi Pairings with be as follows Ah Un pair, perfect pair, Golden pair InuixKaidoh and more to come later on hope fully

This is not Beta'd

Enjoy

Chapter Three

Rivals

The alarm went off, Satoshi groaned and moved his arm from under the covers he moved his hand along and he grabbed the clock and pressed to turn it off.

He gave a drawn out moan.

Katsuya opened his eyes "oh god training day oh help" he removed the pillow from under his head and placed it over his head instead "oh god, I can't be bothered to get up".

Satoshi got up and stretched he got out of bed and then started making it.

"There's no point staying in bed" he told him "okay, okay".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Morning everyone" Momo stated "today we will be doing some training exercises to get ready for the rest of our time here" Momo said.

Katsuya and Kato stood with him.

"We will start" there was a noise two coaches pulled up "what's going on dad" Kato asked "I have no idea" the owner of the resort walked out "our other guests have arrived" he smiled.

"What do you mean other guests" asked Ryoma "Hyotei and Rikkadai".

Two men got out of the coaches one with blue hair and the other with red "well if it isn't Seigaku" Yukimura smiled and folded his arms "it's been a while".

"Same here" the red head smiled "Gakuto" Eiji narrowed his eyes.

"We booked to train for the Kanto Tournament".

"Got that right" Atobe Keigo walked up to them "it's been a while Tezuka" "not long enough" he answered "so this is the team Hyotei will beat".

Kato stepped forward "I think you have got that wrong it will be us that win" he said to him.

Atobe looked him up and down "so this must be your son Momoshiro" "yeah" "I can see it in the looks".

"Allow me to take you to your room Atobe-Sama so you can get settled in and then come down for dinner" the manager said.

Atobe walked onto the coach "okay boys ready to go and get settled" "yes" a blue haired boy stood up and another with brown hair in a ponytail.

And then another with silver hair and tall hair stood up and leaned over another kid "buchou were leaving" the other kid was lying down arms behind his head slept he had greyish purple dual coloured hair.

"Buchou wake up" the blue haired on poked him "buchou, Captain Atobe" the kid sat up and rubbed at his eyes "are we there yet?" he yawned.

Meanwhile with the other coach a kid with brown hair got off "let's get settled".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Kato sighed "this blows" he played with his food Katsuya looked up at him "that's like the third time you've mentioned it" "well it does with what the manager is playing at".

"I mean we are all rivals" Kato ate "maybe this will be good" Yuu said "how can you say that" "we can see what there like when they play and it would be easier when we enter the Kanto tournament".

"I guess your right" said Kato he looked up as the door opened.

Atobe walked in followed by a couple of adults and 8 kids he walked "make sure that you eat right and not scoff you are here to represent Hyotei" he said to them "hai".

The kid previously named buchou stood next to Atobe eyes half closed.

"Yutaka" Atobe turned to look at him "Yutaka" Yutaka looked up "yes father" "sit" "oh! He walked and sat down.

Atobe walked and sat down "Kabaji" he clicked his fingers "usu" he held out a glass and Atobe took it.

"Age has not changed him" Tezuka said "his ego has just got bigger" said Fuji "and his wallet" Momo ate some rice.

Yukimura sat down at the table "how are you Syuusuke" he asked "very good Seiichi and you" Yukimura smiled "so which is yours if I can already guess?" Yukimura asked.

Fuji gave one of his smiles "Takumi gets his looks from me and he gets Tezuka's personality through and through…..is Genichiro around" "no not this weekend".

Yutaka looked round "his not here yet he said he would be" he ate and his eyes dropped "buchou" said the brown haired one "buchou wake up" Yutaka opened his eyes and tilted his head to looked at him.

Keita Shishido elbowed him again and Yutaka rubbed his eyes "sorry I'm trying to stay awake" he yawned.

Atobe turned his head and looked over at Seigaku 'from what I've seen now they have the Echizen twins'.

'Better watch out for them'.

Katsuya stood up "I'm going to call it a night" he picked up his plate "night Kat" Kato said he left.

Kato looked over at the other tables "okay" he stood up "where you off to?" Momo looked at him "I'm going to mingle".

Kato walked and stopped he held his hand out "hi I'm Momoshiro Kato captain of Seigaku" he said with a smile.

Everyone watched.

The young boy with blue hair looked at him he stood and held out his hand "Gii Sanada captain of Rikkadai" they shook hands.

"I'm Yutaka Atobe hi" Yutaka jumped up and put both arms round Gii and Kato's shoulders "I'm the captain of Hyotei it's good to meet you".

"Same here are y" "my fatherisoverthere but popsisnt here he said he would be but his not so I'am just waiting to see if he turns up but if he doesn't it's okay because I'll be asleep".

Yutaka took a breath.

Gii and Kato stared at him with blank looks "gotta go see you soon bye" he went and bounded back

Off his seat and conked out.

"Wow….he's weird" Kato said, Gii gave a smile.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Seigaku regulars now dressed in T shirt and shorts stood on the tennis courts "so were going to do some warm ups" Kato said.

"Arm warm ups first" he stated as the team scattered.

Satoshi bounced the ball and threw it up and hit it against the wall and then kept going.

Takuya took his racket out of his bag "your one of the Echizen twin's right" Takuya looked up at the two figures blocking the sun "and you want me for".

"He's a little smart arse Keita" the kid with messy silver hair stated "looks it Fugaku" the one with brown hair said "if you don't mind I'd like to get back to practising".

"What if we don't want you to" Keita smirked, Takuya swung the racket just missing his face and held it up, Keita gulped.

"You want to challenge me" he raised an eyebrow.

Keita narrowed his eyes at him "you think just because you're an Echizen you can get" "no the reason is because I'm good boy because of my name" Takuya said.

"What's going on here" Kato, Momo and Atobe walked up "nothing coach just chatting" Takuya walked off and then Kato followed.

"Atobe I suggest you control your team" Momo left.

"Shishido, Ohtori back in line".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Kato and Takuya hit the tennis ball back and forth.

Kato ran and skidded the ball rolled "game set Echizen" Kato wiped his hands down his shorts "great game".

"Thought it wasn't meant to be games but just practice" Takuya said with a raised eyebrow "it was I mean…you know just shhhhhh Echizen".

Takuya smirked.

"Oi Momoshiro, Echizen" Keita walked up "no you again Shishido" Kato said "I want a match with Echizen" he said "we are not doing any matches" Kato said.

"Well I want to and I am not taking no for an answer come here round 12, when everyone is asleep I'm be waiting Echizen".

Keita left.

Kato and Takuya were staring at where he was stood and then at each other "I hope you know you're not going right".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Chicken" Yutaka slapped some onto his plate the long haired purple head Hyotei raised an eyebrow at his captain and best friend's antics.

"Don't you think you should slow down" Daichi Oshitari asked "I am hungry" he slurped Daichi raised another eyebrow.

Keita sat down and bit into an apple Fugaku looked at him "is everything okay sempai?" he asked.

"Fine".

Atobe sat "Yutaka what have I told you" he looked at him Yutaka swallowed the food I his mouth.

"To act like an Atobe" he answered "and what is you not doing Yutaka" he asked "acting like an Atobe" he answered "but I want to act like an Akutagawa for once is that so wrong" Yutaka said.

"There is a time and a place for that and now is not the time" Atobe drunk "yes father".

"I hate rich people" Yuu watched them and then ate "amen to that" Keichi drunk.

Takuya looked over at the table but more specifically Keita Shishido.

"Don't ever think about it" Kato sat down "I want to Sempai" Kato chuckled.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Takuya opened his eyes he sat up and looked at the other bed Kato was asleep.

Takuya uncovered and got out of bed and dressed quietly he picked up his racket and bag then left.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Keita looked at his watch he was in the Hyotei tennis uniform he looked round "where are you Echizen".

There was footsteps coming towards him and he turned.

"Fugaku what are you doing here?" Keita asked him "I followed you sempai" "well go back" he said "were brothers" "no we are not" Keita said.

"Just because our dads are together doesn't make us brothers now leave" Keita told him.

"I…" Fugaku bit his lip "fine".

"Is that anyway to talk to your teammate" Takuya walked in and set his bag down "you came then" Keita said "of course….then let's get this over with" Takuya looked at Fugaku.

"Are you staying?" "No" he turned and left "let's go".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Kato opened his eyes and sat up he stretched and looked at the clock and then over at the other bed.

"Echizen" He sighed.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"I score again 1-1" Keita bounced the ball and served the volleyed back and forth and the Takuya scored "1-0" he said and hit the ball and it whizzed past.

"2-0" Takuya smirked at Keita "I am going to beat you Echizen and prove Hyotei is number one" Keita threw the ball up in the air and smacked it.

Takuya ran.

"2-1".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Kato walked up to a door and tapped gently there was no answered he tapped again.

The door opened to reveal Yutaka.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"2-3 my win" said Keita with a smirk.

"Time for plan B" Takuya ran and skidded "no shit drive b" Keita hissed "3-3 and counting" they carried on and the scores kept changing.

"That's enough" came a voice.

They stopped the tennis ball rolled Kato picked it up he stood with Yutaka.

"Shishido" Yutaka walked up "this is against the Hyotei rules Shishido Keito and you know it!" Yutaka folded his arms "but buc" "don't buchou me".

Yutaka sighed "I want to beat Seigaku as much as you do but you know this is not the way to do it" he said "to your room and when we practice you're on the bench".

"Buc" "bye" Keito picked up his bits "I'll see you at Kanto" he went.

Yutaka's serious face disappeared "night guys" he left with a bounce in his step.

Kato looked at Takuya "Takuya what did I say to you" Takuya packed up "I'm sorry but now I know his game".

"Really?" Kato asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Takuya smiled.

TBC….

Authors note: Who is watching New Prince of Tennis already, I certainly am all the different characters are different. Going to watch episode 3; enjoying it so far.

XXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Princes of Tennis

Prince of Tennis does not belong to me and it never will any way here is the first chapter of my new story I don't know if I will be carrying this on but I can hopefully try I hope you enjoy.

Warning this will be M rated and yaoi Pairings with be as follows Ah Un pair, perfect pair, Golden pair InuixKaidoh and more to come later on hope fully

This is not Beta'd

""Speech

'' Thoughts

POT- Scene change

Enjoy

Chapter Five

Returning to the norm

The Limo came to a stop outside of the hotel resort the door then opened.

"Jirou-sama" the driver opened the door.

A blonde haired man got out "can I take your luggage Atobe-sama" he asked.

Jirou looked at him.

"It's Akutagawa and yes please".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Double" Yuu blinked, Takumi nodded.

"Um when did you decide that?" Yuu asked him "I've been thinking for some time our team needs one official one".

Yuu nodded "let's get to it".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Again" Keichi said, Zero breathed "c-c-can't" he leaned forward.

"Yes you can, again" Zero stood up "okay".

Zero threw the ball up in the air in a spin and hit it and then it sailed over the net.

Keichi ran and flipped he hit the tennis ball back over the net.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Yutaka snored he was lying on his side head propped up, Daichi sat next to him and watched the other members practising.

"There doing well buchou".

Daichi said there was no answer "buchou" he looked and then rolled his eyes.

"Wake up Buchou".

Yutaka opened his eyes and then sat up her yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Well they have had a good captain" he pointed to himself.

Daichi rolled his eyes again.

"You have your father's arrogance" a voice said.

Yutaka looked up "dad".

Jirou smiled.

Atobe looked up from watching his eyebrow rose.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"What's going on over at the Hyotei station" Momo looked up at Fuji's words.

"No idea".

Atobe walked up to the stands.

"Jirou" he said, Jirou looked at him "Keigo" he said.

Yutaka looked between them 'what's going on'.

"How's the team's practise Atobe" Jirou asked "good did you ever have any doubt".

"Atobe there is something I need to give you" Jirou told him.

"Whatever you need to tell ore-sama you can do it here now" Atobe said.

"Really you want to do this now" Jirou asked him, Atobe just looked at him.

"Fine" the driver walked up and handed him an envelope.

"I really didn't want to do it like this….divorce papers" he held them out.

'Divorce' Yutaka blinked.

Atobe took them as Jirou turned round.

"All you need to do is sign your name and it will be done, Daichi would it be okay if I roomed with my son".

Daichi nodded "of course Atobe-san".

Jirou shook his head "Akutagawa will be fine".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Yutaka's arms were behind his head he was asleep on the bed Jirou slept on the other bed asleep.

There was a knock on the door.

None of the people on the bed stirred there was another knock on the door.

"Ore-sama demands you open this door Jirou".

Still no answer.

The door opened and Atobe walked in and observed them 'my family' he blinked.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Daichi served the ball and it sailed threw the air Yutaka hit it.

"I can't believe my parents are getting divorced" he hit the ball back.

"It happens every day" Daichi hit it back.

"But not mine they've been together for ever" Yutaka jumped "please don't use that on me".

Yutaka grinned.

"Rondo towards destruction".

Ryoma said he stood with Momo, Tezuka and Fuji watched Yutaka and Daichi.

"Stiff competition for our team this time around" Ryoma stated "looks like it".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Rikkaidai" a commentator said "doubles 1 Mamio Yanagi and Enma Kirihara VS Nobu Yagyuu and Gii Sanada.

Gii Sanada the boy with the purple hair and a backwards cap stood with a tennis racket and ball, he stood next to a kid with brown hair and glasses known as Nobu Yagyuu.

And on the other side of the court a kid with black hair that looked like seaweed and next to him a boy with brown hair stood together.

This boy Mamio Yanagi's hair was straight just past his ears and his eyes were closed.

The First aka seaweed head called Enma Kirihara.

"Let's go Yanagi" Enma said.

"Of course Enma-sempai" Mamio answered.

"Sanada to serve".

Gii threw the ball and hit it the game started.

Yukimura stood with his arms folded and watched.

"They are very good Seiichi" Fuji walked and stood next to him.

"Well they have been trained by their parents" Yukimura said.

Fuji smiled "game to Sanada and Yagyuu".

"Finished already" Fuji said Yukimura turned to him "Of course" he smiled.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Night" Kato lay down on his side.

Takuya stared up at the ceiling 'that Keita kid was bloody good I have to watch out for him'.

He closed his eyes.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Bye Gii, Yutaka" said Kato.

"See you in Kanto" said Kato "we will" Yutaka said in a quiet voice "it will be okay I've gone through a divorce".

Yutaka looked at him "really?" Kato nodded.

"Yeah my parents didn't love each other"

"That's the difference I know my parents are still in love I heard dad crying," Yutaka stated "I know Atobe Keigo and Jirou Akutagawa are still in love".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Home sweet home" said Katsuya

He placed his bag on the bed and then opened it he took out his racket.

'I have to prefect the boomerang snake'.

Katsuya swung it "boomerang snake" he whispered.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Kuro" Takuya stroked the cat's head "did you miss me?" he put the milk down and the kitten licked at it.

Satoshi walked in.

"Meow" the kitten meowed.

"Get away from me fur ball" he said "ah no".

Takuya covered Kuro's ears "don't cover its ears" he drunk some milk.

Takuya stuck his tongue out at him; Satoshi rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Satoshi is mean huh" "nya, nya".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Takumi just put your dirty clothes in the main basket" "hn.

Fuji smiled as Takumi walked up the stairs and then opened his eyes.

"Just like Tezuka".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Sushi's up" Kawumura placed the plate down.

"Itadakimasu" Yuu broke his chop sticks and ate a sushi roll.

"So Yuu and Takumi are playing doubles" Kimiko said.

Yuu nodded and ate.

"Can't wait to see that" Kawunura said "me to actually".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"You got me a puppy" Kato picked up the Dalmatian, An smiled.

"You need someone else to look after so this was what we thought of" Kamio said.

Kato looked up at them "I'll look after him" Kato said "what are you going to name him?" An asked him.

Kato hummed.

"Lucky".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

The alarm went off and an arm shot out of the covers and turned it off.

"Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya" the cover moved and Satoshi blinked and looked.

"Get away from me fur ball" "nya, nya, nya, nya" Kuro meowed again.

"Takuya get this thing away from me".

The door opened "come on Kuro" Takuya walked in.

And then picked up the kitchen from his brothers bed "Satoshi is being mean" he purred and left.

Satoshi got out of bed and stretched "party time".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

The sound of a ball hitting a racket and heavy breathing came from somewhere nearby and then a voice.

"Boomerang snake fsssu" a voice hissed "no not again".

Katsuya breathed.

"Katsuya do you need any help?" Inui asked he stood with Kaidoh and they held a tennis bag each.

"Dad, pops" he turned to them and blinked.

"We heard you leaving, you're not very quiet about it is you Katsuya" Kaidoh said.

"S-s-sorry about that" he rubbed the back of his head.

Kaidoh held out a piece of cloth "you forgot this".

"This is your old one the one you wore when you won nations" Katsuya said.

"Well it's yours now so you can wear it and it will give you luck too".

Katsuya took it and fixed it round his head; Inui opened the tennis bag and took out his racket.

"Let's get some practise in" Katsuya smiled.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Dunk smash" it went pass Momo.

"Well done pops" Kato smiled "and you can do it too just need some more practise" Momo said.

Kato ndded.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Satoshi and Takuya hit the tennis ball back and forth.

"1-1" Takuya said and bounced the ball back "won't be like that for long" Satoshi said.

"Let's get another game in then shall we brother of mine".

Takuya shrugged and then threw the Ball in the air and hit it.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

Momo stood in front of Seishun tennis team.

"The distruct preliminaries are coming up and from there on we have to beat teams to enter the Kanto tournament".

Momo stated.

"So we need to practise" Kato stated "we need as much as we can" he finished.

"Non-regulars 1st and 2nd pick up balls 3 and 4 practise and regulars" Kat said.

"I will pin up on the notice board the line-up for todays and the rest of the week matches….good luck in your training".

Satoshi walked up to the board.

**Singles**

Yuu VS Takumi

Kato VS Zero

Mori VS Takuya

Satoshi VS Keichi

Katsuya VS Momo

**Doubles**

Yuu and Takumi VS Keichi and Zero.

Satoshi finished ready and then turned round, Yuu and Takumi are playing doubles" Yuu nodded.

"That's a surprise huh" Takumi walked off "let's do our best".

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Did you read it?" Kato slapped the newspaper down on the table.

"Read what?" asked Takuya he took a bite out of his burger.

"CEO Atobe Keigo of Atobe industries is getting a divorce from his husband of 16 years".

Kato read and then carried on.

"Sources say that Keigo aged 38 had an affair with the surrogate of his and Jirou Akutagawa's three children".

The team crowded round.

"The children Yutaka – 14 and twins Nae and Naoko aged 12" read Yuu.

"I've said it once before and I will say it again I hate rich people" Yuu stated.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Fsssssu" Kaidoh breathed the ball hit the floor behind Inui, Katsuya watched he held a camcorder.

"I think this was a good idea to record this" Katsuya said.

"Your right 90% right but the last" Kaidoh hissed at him.

Inui stopped and gulped.

Katsuya laughed.

POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT -POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT - POT –

"Hadokyuu ahhhhhhh" Yuu leaned forward and hit the ball It flew past Takumi he stood up straight.

"It was good but it was lacking something" Takumi told him in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked him.

"Come here" Takumi beckoned him, Yuu walked and stood toe to toe.

"The muscles that are in your arms" he placed his hands on Yuu Triceps.

"Aren't w….." Takumi looked up from where he was looking at his feet, he glanced up at Yuu "um, not doing their job" Takumi removed on his hands.

"You want to be sure you do it just the right way…..so you don't hurt yourself".

Yuu nodded.

"So we try again" Takumi moved his hands and stepped back.

"I need to prefect the Tsubane Gaeshi zone" Takumi said.

Yuu nodded "I need to learn the two handed Hadokyuu"

TBC…..


	6. AN: please read not an update

I love this story i really do but i no longer  
>have the drive to finish it so if any one wants<br>to take it over and make it even better than i  
>could that would really help<p>

Thank you

Musett Choisuel


End file.
